Safety
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: HarmSinger A short drabble... SUMMARY: the 'Vette has got to go... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Safety

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Harm/Singer

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: at first I thought I'd just make this another one from the Drabble Series, but then I decided that Harm's wife's temper is just right for Loren.

SUMMARY: the Vette has got to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harm was looking thoughtfully at the 'Vette.

"What's wrong, Harm?" asked his wife.

Harm'd been in the garage for a while now and she was curious what was keeping him.

"This. The Vette."

"What wrong with her?" she'd taken over some of his habits, among them the one of assigning the Vette a gender, female gender.

"She's not safe enough."

"What does that mean?"

"We're getting rid of her."

"What!? Why!?" he loved the Vette, which was just normal since he had spent so much time and money on her.

Harm explained patiently. "Sweetheart, you mean everything in the world to me and losing you would destroy me. And now with the blind passenger on board, the Vette has become just too dangerous to keep."

She snorted. Leave it to Harm to refer to everything with Navy terms, even to call their child a "blind passenger". Well, okay, she was Navy too and she sometimes called their baby that name. They'd decided they didn't want to know the gender so they were still calling it "the baby".

"But you love the Vette!" truth was, she loved the Vette too and didn't want to see it go.

"But I love you more and now with you hauling the precious cargo..."

"Oh, so that's what it's about! Let me tell you something, Rabb, I'm pregnant and not an invalid!" she turned and stalked off, throwing over her shoulder. "If you're so obssessed with safety, why don't you just get an APC!?"

Harm's head snapped up and a light came to life in his eyes.

Later, upon much reflection, Loren decided she shouldn't have said that.

THE END

REVIEW!

APC: Armored Personnel Carrier, example: M113, M2A2 Bradley, Russian BRDM, BMP,... check here:

http://www. fas. org/man/dod-101/sys/land/index. html


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** thought I'd add this cause had an inspiration for this part. Enjoy!

Am currently writing a new HarmSinger fic, it's already over 200kb long, already the longest I've ever written even though it's not yet finished. Am thinking of posting it and then have it as an on-going fic, without an ending. More like snatches of their life together. Tell me what you think of that idea.

Thanks to all of you for reviews!

**Cassandra30**: yeah, there are a lot of men that do that, which has them buying those vehicles again when the kids are at least in their teens. It's inappropriately termed mid-life crisis, but is actually more the fact that they finally feel that they can get the toys. I'm probably gonna do the same thing too when, or more like IF, I ever get married and have a family.

Family and their safety (physical, emotional and mental) comes first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ONE MONTH LATER

JAG HQ

"It's here!" Harm barged into the break room enthusiastically, almost causing his wife to go into labor from being startled. She, however, couldn't stop a startled squeal escaping and then glared at Harm as he looked at her amused.

"What's here?" she asked after she'd finally calmed down, pressing one hand to her chest and the other to her swollen belly.

"Your new car."

"My new car? What new car? I don't remember us talking about getting a new car for me... Why was it brought here instead of us picking it up? What is it, btw.?"

"You'll see. Come on!" he gently grabbed her hand and drew her behind him towards the elevator.

They got to the courtyard and she looked around. "So, which one is it?"

"That one." Harm pointed with his finger towards a large crowd gathered around a truck, with something tarp-covered on the flatbed. It had a weird shape and she tried to remember which model it could be.

Just then the driver pulled the tarp off and she froze in her tracks.

She slowly reached out her arm and with wide eyes pointed at the vehicle. "That's... that's... that's not a car."

Harm grinned proudly. "Ah, well, it is. Kind of. It's a Humvee. Well, truthfully, it's classified as an M1046 TOW carrier, but without the TOW missile launcher."

She gaped for a few seconds, then whirled around to face him and exploded. "Where the hell did you get this thing?"

"I made a deal with an Army armored cavalry unit that runs these things. In order to keep up the financing of their unit they have to maintain a strict number of vehicles, but have too few people to use them. If they just sit around and are not mothballed, all sorts of mechanical failures will start to occur. In exchange for us using it in order for it to continue running smoothly, they are providing the fuel and repairs."

"And you really expect me to drive this thing around town? Are you crazy?"

"Why not? It's like the Lexus, and you love driving the Lexus if you'll remember, it's only slightly bigger. And safer. Much safer."

"Yeah." she snorted derisively. "That comes from all that armor plating and the armored windshield. Harm, you've really gone crazy, you know that?"

He sobered then. "Look, I know you really think I'm crazy, but just listen, please." when he was sure he had her attention he continued. "I love you and you and the baby are my world."

Her eyes softened at his declaration.

"If I lost you, especially in some stupid banal traffic accident, my life would be over. I'm not dramatizing, I mean it for real. I wouldn't know how to live without you."

She was slowly caving in, because she knew what he meant and how he felt. If something ever happened to him she would've been destroyed.

"And because I can't be there every second of the day to make sure you're safe, something I also know you wouldn't appreciate, and because I can't keep you completely safe in traffic, which is something that takes more lives daily than anything else, except wars, and of course doctors, I can at least make sure you're as safe as you can be."

She sighed gently.

"Besides, just think of when you'll be looking for a parking spot at the mall. No other mom will dare take one from you if you drive this baby." he grinned devilishly and she sighed, slowly giving in.

She knew he only meant well and only did it because he couldn't function, much less live if something happened to her (a fact that filled her heart with love and her eyes with tears, she still couldn't believe that someone loved her that much and especially not that Harm loved her so much), so she could at least meet him half-way.

And, if she was being honest to herself, if she could've pulled it off, she would've gotten him a tank, or at least an APC (armored personnel carrier), to make sure he was safe while on the road. It was amazing how alike they were, having the exact same way of thinking.

"Okay, so, how would I even control this beast? I'm not Xena and I'm pregnant, you know..."

Harm sighed in relief that she was giving in. "It's a modified model, it has power steering and smaller, smooth-profile tires, not the off-road ones, so it's lower, which means you won't have problems getting in, no matter how pregnant you are. And I've gotten them to agree to install additional sound isolation material, so that the engine noise won't be so loud inside and more comfortable seats. They need the financing money badly and are willing to go to any length to accomodate us. And just think of everything you could buy and transport in this thing, look at how much space and what a big trunk it has..."

Loren shook her head baffled. Even after all this time of knowing each other and after all these years of being married it still caught her unawares sometimes how Harm knew people practically everywhere, how they reacted to him, as if they were best friends even though they had met him just once and how those people were always eager to do a favor for him.

It shouldn't have surprised her that he knew people in the US Army's armored cavalry, but it had. She made a mental note not to be surprised by Harm ever again and noted his relieved expression. It seemed that he'd already figured out that she'd caved in. Damn the man for knowing her so well!

"Okay, I'll take it. And wipe that grin off your face, Rabb, or I'll do it for you." Harm immediately stopped grinning, knowing that while she'd never follow through on her threat he _had _blindsided her with all of this and had practically forced the vehicle on her.

"I'll take it on one condition."

Harm looked at her, dreading what was about to befall him. Loren had a damn wicked sense of humor. "Okaaay." he drawled apprehensively.

Loren smiled predatorily and Harm felt his blood freeze in his veins, then run south as the smile turned sultry and she ran an arousing finger down his chest, circling the buttons of his summer whites shirt.

"You have them install the TOW missile launcher on this baby."


End file.
